1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to near field communication (NFC). In particular, the inventive concepts relate to a method of operating an NFC device and an NFC device.
2. Description of the Related Art
NFC technology is a type of wireless communication technology. Recent developments in NFC technology have resulted in NFC devices being used extensively in mobile devices.
NFC devices communicate with NFC readers with resonance frequency. When the NFC devices communicate with the NFC readers, errors due to various causes may occur.